Butterfly
by Spring Witch
Summary: Hermione is sitting in the library thinking about Harry, who is dating Cho. Hermione is in love with him, and has been trying to commit suicide, but can Harry save her? a beautiful song by Delta Goodrem is used for this songfic


Hello everyone! Welcome to my first ever Harry Potter Songfic. While I did all the writing, my friend Latisia decided on the pairing and the song itself. The song is called Butterfly and it is sung by Delta Goodrem.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related characters or the song Butterfly which is owned by the talented Delta Goodrem.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Butterfly  
  
A H/H Fic written by SilverMilleniumPrincess  
  
Hermione Granger sat in the library at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, attempting to read Hogwarts: A History for the hundredth time that year. But for once in her life she was unable to concentrate on the writing. She had one thing and one thing only on her mind.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*I won't hurt you, I'll protect you, I won't let the rain fall down, I'll always be around. And baby i will understand if sometimes you just want to spread your wings and fly, And let your colours shine****  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was her light, her life, her love, her everything. But he was dating Cho Chang, a dream come true from him, but a nightmare for Hermione. She pulled up the sleeve of her robes and looked at the scars that criss-crossed across her wrist. He had driven her to do this to herself, but she had stepped aside and let him go, still there as a friend, ready to protect him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And every day, I wanna be a risk you take, Make a promise I will never break, For life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She made a promise to him the day he told them he was dating Cho; that she'd never stand in the way of his decisions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You're my Butterfly, Don't fly away, open my hands, you're free, Praying you'll come back to me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione had freed him, in the hope that he would return to her one day. The hope that he would one day be hers completely. But the way things were going.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You're my Butterfly, Don't fly away; you're my reality, Always be my gravity. You're my Butterfly. Come on and touch the sky, you're my Butterfly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She looked at her wrist again. He made her do this, but he kept her alive as well. He was her reality.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I won't forget you, or neglect you, Won't let no one take your place, In your eyes I see my face. And baby do you know that everybody watches, Every time that you take flight, They're blinded by your light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She took out her wand, silent tears pouring down her face. She muttered a severing charm and watched calmly as the blood spurted from the wound. She let her robes fall over it and she went back to reading. What better way to end it? Looking up briefly, she saw a boy enter the library. As heads turned to follow him, she knew immediately whom it was. Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And every day, the feelings gonna be the same. I can promise that will never change, For life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione looked down at the book again, but looked up again abruptly. "Mione!" Harry's voice washed through the pain she was feeling, but not showing.  
  
'Harry! What a pleasant surprise!" She said, over balancing as she stood to face him. Harry grabbed her arms to steady her, and gasped as one of his hands came away covered in her blood. Numb with shock, he grasped her arm and pulled back the sleeve of her robes to reveal her wrist, bleeding freely. "Hermione. What.? Why.? What possessed you to do this?" he asked her. Something in her eyes told him the truth before she said, tears in her eyes; "Because I'd rather die than watch you go out with Cho Chang. I love you Harry. I always have."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You're my Butterfly, don't fly away, open my hands, You're free, praying you'll come back to me. You're my Butterfly. Don't fly away, you're my reality, always be my gravity. You're my Butterfly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry looked down at her, his expression pained as he watched her face contort with agony.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I won't hurt you, I'll protect you. Always be around. And every day, I wanna be a risk you take. Make a promise I will never break, For life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I love you too Mia, I realise that now." Harry said gently. Hermione looked up at him, confused. "But. Cho." she said, the pain she was feeling was now clearly visible on her face. "I broke up with her Mia, it's you I want to be with." He replied, taking out his wand and healing the cut and stopping the bleeding. Hermione staggered against him and he swept her up in his arms, kissing her lightly as her arms went around his neck. She kissed him back softly as he carried her towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You're my Butterfly. Ooohh, yeah, yeah. You're my Butterfly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she woke two days later, with Harry at her bedside, Hermione thought that she was the happiest girl alive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end! I hope you like it. I altered the words a little to make it easier to write text for. Please R&R  
  
SilverMilleniumPrincess 


End file.
